


Manos

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [18]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Había trabajos manuales que merecía la pena contemplar.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong / Park Yoochun / Shim Changmin
Series: Shinkivariables [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Manos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Para ser honesta, el título en sí podría ser otro por completo. O ninguno. Para la atención que le he prestado.... xD_

Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo.

Yoochun puso los ojos en blanco, mientras veía a Jaejoong apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del estudio de Changmin, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la franja de luz tenue que salía a través de la apertura. 

Si se podía confiar en algo en ese mundo era en encontrar a Jaejoong exactamente ahí cada sábado a la misma hora, si los compromisos del grupo fuera de casa no lo impedían. Era justo ese momento de la noche en que todos dormían, mientras el _maknae_ trataba de meter en ese cerebro impresionante suyo toda la información que necesitaba para aprobar sus exámenes de la escuela. O más bien pulverizar, porque Changmin nunca iba a conformarse con un simple aprobado si podía ser el mejor.

En algún punto —Jaejoong se había negado a dar más información a pesar de su insistencia—, su _hyung_ había descubierto que Changmin hacía algo más que estudiar cuando por fin terminaba la semana lectiva, dedicándose a darse un baño de placer a sí mismo en medio de la noche. Y no era sorprendente, todos lo hacían, eran cinco hombres saludables que apenas acababan de dejar atrás la adolescencia, pero solía ser en privado, y desde luego no había un calendario que marcara cuando sí y cuando no.

Changmin parecía ser metódico hasta para eso. Y Jaejoong había descubierto que contemplarlo en secreto mientras lo hacía, a través de la rendija que siempre dejaba en la puerta, era el mejor espectáculo de porno en vivo que uno podía contemplar. Por eso se levantaba a hurtadillas y caminaba hasta ahí de una forma tan sigilosa —a años luz de su torpeza habitual— que no parecía posible.

Yoochun lo había reprendido fuertemente cuando se enteró. Y en la siguiente ocasión, la noche de un sábado de Noviembre, incluso se había levantado para obligar a Jaejoong a apartarse de la puerta y dejarle al _maknae_ la intimidad que merecía, amenazándolo con contarle todo a Yunho.

Estaban en Abril, y no sólo no había conseguido que Jaejoong parase, sino que Yoochun se había unido a la fiesta como espectador habitual. Porque su _hyung_ había tenido razón desde el principio: _era_ un espectáculo que merecía la pena ver.

Con la agenda loca que tenían, y lo agotados que acababan la mayoría de las veces, los _alivios_ para sus instintos más primarios solían ser trabajos rápidos y eficaces, normalmente en la ducha, o entre las sábanas, evitando desastres con pañuelos de papel.

Changmin no. Changmin se recreaba. Changmin era lento y deliberado, dedicando atención a mucho más que su polla, en movimientos estudiados y calientes que siempre hacían que Yoochun tuviese que morderse el labio para evitar hacer ningún sonido. A veces el _maknae_ incluso iba más allá, apoyando una pierna encima del escritorio y acariciando su entrada al ritmo tortuosamente lento de las embestidas de su otra mano. Y usaba su propia saliva para deslizar un dedo, y luego otro, hasta que el ritmo de ambas manos aumentaba y aumentaba cada vez más.

Cuando se corría, después de minutos agónicamente largos para las erecciones que Jaejoong y él evitaban tocar en sus propios pantalones, nunca era sobre un pañuelo de papel, o algo que detuviese las ráfagas blancas del orgasmo de Changmin. Parecía gustarle sentirlo contra su propia piel como prueba inequívoca de lo que acababa de pasar, su cara congestionada en una expresión tan erótica que más de una vez había logrado que Jaejoong o él —o los dos— terminasen en sus propios calzoncillos sin haberse tocado siquiera.

Entonces respiraba, profundo, largo, los ojos aún cerrados, antes de estirarse por fin para coger un pañuelo y tratar de arreglar el desastre. Momento en que sus dos observadores no tan casuales decidían —si no lo habían hecho ya— ir a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

Era ridículo que siguieran así, tenían que dejar de hacer eso. Pero Yoochun no podía obligarse a quedarse en la cama e ignorar ese espectáculo tan fascinante que era su _maknae_. Y Jaejoong tampoco. 

Lo peor era que Yoochun cada vez tenía más claro que Changmin sabía lo que estaban haciendo y lo consentía, porque era imposible que no hubiese escuchado los gemidos que alguna vez se les habían escapado a uno o a otro, por muy sutiles que fueran, o por muy concentrado que estuviese Changmin en lo suyo. Y eso sólo podía significar que toda esa absurda situación terminaría cuando abrieran por fin la puerta y se unieran a él, que con toda probabilidad era lo que el _maknae_ estaba esperando.

Para ser sincero, Yoochun también. Y Jaejoong nunca les diría que no.

Pero entre pensarlo y hacerlo había un largo trecho. Por eso Yoochun se mantuvo en silencio un sábado más, mientras alcanzaba a Jaejoong en la puerta del estudio de Changmin y miraba dentro, dispuesto a disfrutar del espectáculo.


End file.
